Hidden Love
by BerryStories
Summary: Jade West, a best selling author in high school. Who has a crush, well is in love with Tori Vega. So, she decides to express everything in her newest story that is ready to be published. Tori ends up reading it when it's been spread and loved worldwide; soon slowly realizes what the story is about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, I'm Tiffany. Before I start this story, I just want to let you know that this is my first fanfic on here. I first posted this on Wattpad yesterday, but decided to post on here too! Since I love writing so much, I decided to make one to showcase one of my passions! Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this story! Let's start, so I don't keep you waiting.**

 _ **Chapter 1: No idea**_

Jade West, eighteen years old, a senior at Hollywood Arts. A performing arts school in the Los Angeles, California area. Though she may be a bitch, a raven haired gothic chick with different colored strands, and a scary horror loving gal. There's something else that you would find very surprising about her. What would that be? Well, she's an author.

A bestselling author for that matter. Currently she was sitting on the wheeled chair in her room, moving from side to side; tapped the 'a' letter on the keyboard so many times from her mind being so blank while using the Google Docs program for her to type her newest story that she planned on finishing by the end of the summer.

"Uh.." This isn't normal for her. "C'mon Jade, think!" She spoke to herself with such frustration. Five minutes in. Her screen now looked like this, 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.' Literally.

"Ugh, why is coming up with ideas so ha-" Before she could continue, her phone beeped with a notification. She was in a group chat with the whole gang. Robbie, Andre, Cat, Beck, and even Tori. Everyone in Hollywood Arts thought that Jade hated Tori with all of her gut. Okay maybe at first. Jade picked up her phone and looked at the group text. Cat being the first who popped up 'Hey, hey! :)' Then Robbie, 'Cat, what's up?' But then suddenly.. **BEEP** _. A notification from Tori._

 _'Hey Jade, mind taking this to a separate chat? I have to ask you something.' Jade raised her pierced eyebrow at the text before responding with 'Ok.' Creating a separate chat just for her and Tori, she wrote just this 'What?' Tori at her house while sitting on the couch, sighing softly._

 _'Look. Before you start saying anything rude, I want you to know that I asked everyone else. They're busy. So Jade, would you like to come over for a movie night tomorrow? Usually this would be me and Trina's Movie Friday but she totally forgot about it and planned something else. It's okay if you don't want to. I just don't want to spend this Friday alone.'_

 _Wait, what? Jade blinked a couple of times slowly to process all of this. So, Tori wants to hang out? The two of them alone? Jade was so ready to freak out, but she stopped herself. Keep your chill. Breathe. 'Eh, why not? I got nothing to do anyway tomorrow. I'll be there at 8.' Suddenly, it hit._

 _"That's it! That should be my next story!" As she continued to talk to herself, she started to type; spoke out loud everything that she typed. "Hidden Love by Jade West, Chapter one.."_

 _The reason why she wanted this to be a book? So that she could actually express her feelings about Tori without anybody suspecting. She is a writer after all. After hours of typing, the raven haired author finished three chapters of the new story._

 _Now, why would people think Jade hates her so much? Well, considering how many times Jade has mentioned that Tori isn't her friend. How many times she's mocked Tori with that southern accent. How many times that Jade would do anything to get Tori in trouble so she would feel pleased about herself, what makes you think that Jade would ever like Tori? They're enemies._

 _Though, after their playdate at Nozu, it all changed from there. Jade actually got to be alone with Tori; fell for her. Pretty from certain angles? Actually, it was more of, gorgeous from every angle possible. Alright, now it was the next day, or night. Jade drove over to the Vega household._

 _She parked into their driveway. After doing so, she got out and closed the door. Heading to the front door, ringing the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Tori looked to the side of the couch with nobody there next to her, sighing loudly. "Of course I'll get it, I'm the only one here!" The Latina walked to the door; opened it to see Jade right there._

 _"Hey Jade, you actually made it." Keep it together, Jade. Don't let your heart mess with you. "Don't think this is special Vega, I told you that I had nothing to do tonight so here I am standing right in front of you. Can I come in now?" Vega, no surprise she called Tori by her last name. She always does._

 _"Yeah." She let Jade in. Going through her DVD's now. "So, what movie do you want to watch? I got Footloose, A Walk to Remember, Hairpsray, RENT, Twil-" Jade sat down on the couch, quickly interrupting her. "You got The Scissoring?" Dropping a couple of the DVD plastic cases on the table, Tori rolled her eyes._

 _"I actually do, why? You wanna watch it? Wouldn't this be like your thousandth time?" It was no lie. "Yeah, so? I love that movie. I also don't care if it's too scary for you or if you don't want to watch it cause we're watching it." Tori groaned loudly, taking the DVD out of its case. "Fine! We're watching it. You know how I can't handle scary things!" She placed the DVD into the player; started it._

 _"Exactly. Why do you think I made you put it on? I know you get scared, I like it when you're scared." Tori went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. Once it was done, she poured the popcorn into a huge bowl. "Whatever Jade, I'm just glad that I don't have to spend this night alone!"_

 _Sitting next to Jade, placing the bowl on the table. The movie played. Jade used her side eye to look at Tori watching the movie. Every scary part, the jump scares, it made Tori flinch; sometimes even scream. She wanted to hold her so bad. To tell her that it was only just a movie. It just sucks that she has to hold all of this in. Well, good thing she has her book now. She can write all her feelings in there. Nobody will know about her being in love with Tori Vega. Absolutely no one._

 **A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! Let me know what you think? Feedback would be great! Thank you for reading. My update days will be from Monday-Friday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: So much easier? Maybe.**

Last night definitely was an amazing one for Jade. Yes, Tori got completely terrified of the movie but, it brought the good out of Jade. Chapter four in the book 'Hidden Love' is exactly how last night went, just of course she changed the character's names so it wouldn't be so obvious.

Well, she didn't really try since she only made the names rhyme. Tori in the story is named Corrie Veg, while Jade's name in this is called Paige Crest. Personalities both the same. Jade saved the draft when she finished the chapter. This raven haired girl sure loves to write, but this is definitely her escape. Her comfort zone.

She always felt so safe whenever it came to writing. Her writing always would be recognized, even by non-bookworms; had book signings whenever they would be released and published. Jade sometimes even got interviews! All just for her books. People love them.

After about two months or so, she finished the book. Hidden Love is now complete. Since she is so well known, she always goes to her usual publisher since they were in good terms. Once everything was complete and printed in multiple copies, thousands of them with hard covers and everything.

They were now released in many different bookstores worldwide. Everyone knew about her newest upcoming book. "Hidden Love, the newest book written by the one and only Jade West. Grab yours while you can, cause this book is seriously selling quick!" You could hear from people's televisions from everyone's screens, even phones, tablets, computers. If it has a screen, it definitely promoted Jade's new book.

Tori meanwhile was at the bookstore to look for new audition sheet music, they do sell them there. But as she was making her way out from not finding any good ones, that's when she noticed the big display with 'Hidden Love', with only a few copies left.

So, she picked one up. She knew that Jade wrote it so she headed to the cash register, the lady behind the counter spoke, "Ah yes, Hidden Love by Jade West. Good choice! I never did get my hands on this book, but everyone is literally dying over it."

The lady scanned the book, and placed it inside a bag. "Alright, that'll be eighteen twenty five." Tori handed the lady the money; she was good to go. Honestly, the brunette got very impatient to read Jade's new book. She never did get to see Jade's talent in writing, other than singing, acting, and dancing back at Hollywood Arts.

Jade normally doesn't really like to talk about her stories, she only says the title to her friends. When she got home to then head straight into her room, Tori fell back on her bed, and got herself comfortable to start reading Jade's new book. "Alright." She spoke to herself, opening the book cover, "Chapter one.."

Each chapter had roughly eight to ten pages each.

[ Page 1: Love? Is there ever such a thing as love? Can love be hidden if it's kept inside someone mind without anybody knowing? Well, meet Paige, Paige Crest. Eighteen years old, colored streaks in her hair. Well, she's a senior at Evelyn Arts. A girl with secrets, a mind filled with so much of them. ]

[ Page 2: It was a sunny day out, literally perfect to do anything. Though, it was a school day for the raven haired girl. Her alarm went off, causing her mother to yell. "Wake up Paige, it's time to go to school!" Paige groaned; threw the pillow hard at her alarm clock. "Ugh, mom. Can I please throw this alarm clock out the window so it breaks?!" Picking up another pillow to slam right on top of her face. That's when her alarm went off again, so she rolled her eyes. Turning the alarm off with so much frustration before getting herself up from the bed so she could get ready for school. Doing her hair and makeup like usual, sliding in her barbell piercing into her eyebrow. She put her backpack on; headed downstairs, grabbing her keys before getting out of the house. ]

[ Page 3: After a ten minute drive to school at Evelyn, Paige parked her car. She stepped inside and walked over to her locker that was decorated in, you would never guess, scissors. Seriously, that was covered in scissors, some even were stabbed into it. It was the best way to describe her and her personality. However, a brunette with wavy locks was in view at the corner of her eye, taking out the books she needed for class. Her name is Corrie, Corrie Veg. Paige just stood there, staring at Corrie. "She's so beautiful." She said quietly to herself, quickly shaking herself out of the trance. Stop it Paige, she'll never like you in that way! She'll never feel the same way about you. This is just your mind playing tricks with you, Paige. ]

[ Page 4: To her surprise, Corrie actually was making her way towards Paige with the biggest smile on her face. "Hey Paige, did you get to finish your side of the project with Dandre? He told me you finished it so he wanted me to come here and ask to confirm if you did!" Paige bit her lower lip gently. Gosh she's so cute, no, no Paige stop it! She rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, are you going to leave now?" The raven haired girl said, giving Corrie a nasty look. "You know, why do you always have to talk to me like that? You know I'm a human too!" Corrie crossed her arms. "Uh huh, a human that is very stupid that talks like this, and who is eh when it comes to looks!" Paige literally mocked Corrie's voice with that fake southern accent, smirking at the Latina. "Again, I don't talk like that!" The frustration level is always so high. ]

[ Page 5: Paige raised her pierced eyebrow at Corrie, "And why didn't you leave yet? Didn't I just tell you to leave?" She slammed her locker shut before nudging roughly at Corrie's shoulder, making her way to the janitors closet. Once she got in, she closed it; locked it, sliding back against the wall, and stared at this. This closet always was her spot whenever she would feel down, or just whenever she wants to be alone. "Why can't I just tell her?" Her voice broke. "Why am I like this?" Always constantly talking to herself about it, breaking down. "Why can't it just be easy?" Paige closed her eyes and stared at the ceiling; curling more into the ball she made. "I wanna tell her that I love her. How she means the world to me, and how she makes me feel so weird all the time!" These words were hard to form when it came to things like this. Especially when it has to be a secret. ]

[ Page 6: A secret that can only be kept inside of your mind. "Then I always freeze up and get stuck, like I'm just in a whole other different world!" Paige said with tears in her eyes now. There's absolutely no way that things will go the way that she wants. While knowing how she even treats Corrie, mean, rude, and very uncaring. The crying continued, sobs after more, and tears streaming down her face. It's something that she did everyday whenever Paige would ever come to contact with Corrie. She always felt so bad for treating Corrie in such a way. The fact that she had to hide so much from her, it tore her even more. Paige was just scared, scared on how the Latina would react if she would find out. ]

[ Page 7: For one, it involves lesbians. Who knows? Maybe Corrie is some big homophobe who doesn't support the community. Two, she was mean to her ever since she transferred to Evelyn. Finally, who would ever want a girl like Paige? They would always swirl around her mind so often that she would get headaches from how frustrating and hard everything got. Today at school? Bad. Just bad. She couldn't handle being around Corrie so often, especially since her group included Corrie to be apart of it. She had no choice to be stuck with her. ]

[ Page 8: At home now inside of her room. There's one thing that you don't know about Paige, she writes stories. Stories of all kinds! Happy, scary, mysterious, funny, and just even flat out stupid ones too. Her goal for tonight ? To at least get a title and a couple chapters done for her new story that she plans on finishing in a month or two. She had absolutely no clue what to write though, which left her stuck. Pressing the 'a' button on her keyboard on the occasion. ]

Tori placed a bookmark inside the book. When she closed it, something seemed a little similar. She couldn't quite pinpoint it, so she just went on and spent the rest of her day at home. So far, the book actually was pretty good. Despite Jade being so mean to her throughout the years, she was proud with how far Jade has come.

 **A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I hope the format looks better now. Look forward to tomorrow, I'll be updating! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A secret?**

Tori brought the book everywhere she went, just incase she actually had the time to read the book. She was busy with auditions, studying, and even spending time with her friends.

After school though, she had lots of time to spare. She currently is with Andre in the Blackbox Theater. They had to work on a song project together.

"Alright, I think that should be good for the chorus. Let's take a break, okay? We've been here for like an hour and a half." Andre mentioned, playing a short little melody before turning the piano off.

"Yeah." Tori pulled out the book from her bag. Andre looked over and chuckled, "Ah, you got your hands on Jade's new book? How is it?"

"Well, I haven't read much yet. I'm literally on page nine. I've been so busy lately that I never had the time to read!" The brunette opened up the book from the place she is at with her bookmark.

"But so far, it is pretty good. As far as Jade with being talented in the theatre. I gotta say, I'm proud of her." Tori smiled warmly.

Andre stood up from the chair. "That's great! Well, I'm gonna head to the vending machines, you want anything Tori?" Tori thought about it, then shook her head. "No, I'm fine! But thanks for offering! I'll be here reading Jade's book. Hidden love. I swear, such a basic title." She giggled to herself.

Andre exited the Blackbox Theater. Now Tori can read more of Jade's book. She got very curious after what happened the first eight pages. It did seem similar, but then again she couldn't point it out.

After reading for some time, she finally reached chapter four. Things still didn't quite point out to Tori that this book is clearly about Jade and her feelings towards her.

[ Page 34: Right. Okay. Maybe the third times the charm of trying to think of a new idea for Paige's story? Still the constant pressing of the 'a' button, making the file filled with that letter. If you ask me, that's nowhere near an actual story. She couldn't even understand why her mind all of a sudden just went blank. Normally she would come up with ideas just like that. ]

[ Page 35: This really got to the senior. "Ugh, why is coming up with ideas so ha-" Before she could even continue, her phone beeped with a notification. It came from a group chat Paige is currently in with her whole gang of friends. Rob, Pat, Dandre, Seck, and even Corrie. Pat was the first to pop up in the chat, 'Hey, Hey :)' and then Rob. 'Pat, what's up?' But then suddenly, a message came from Corrie. 'Hey Paige, mind taking this to a separate chat? I have to ask you something.' Paige raised her pierced eyebrow at the text before responding with an 'Ok.' ]

[ Page 36: She created a separate chat just for her and Corrie, she wrote just this 'What?' Before Paige got kind of impatient to wait for a text. As she placed her phone down, she got a new text from Corrie. 'Look. Before you start saying anything rude, I want you to know that I asked everyone else. They're busy. So Paige, would you like to come over for a movie night tomorrow? Usually this would be me and Lina's Movie Friday but she totally forgot about it and planned something else. It's okay if you don't want to. I just don't want to spend this Friday alone.' ]

[ Page 37: Wait, what? Paige blinked a couple of times to process this all. So, Corrie wanted to hang out with her? The two of them alone? Paige so wanted to freak out, but she stopped herself from doing so. Keep your chill. Breathe Paige.. ]

Tori quickly slid her bookmark into the book, instantly closing it. She raised her eyebrow with such confusion. "Wait, why does the text Paige received from Corrie sound oddly familiar?" Tori spoke softly to herself.

The Latina grabbed her phone to bring up the text messages.

Once she scrolled to the right part, she opened the book again just to go through it. "Hey, Hey.. hey, Cat what's up? Pat.. Mind taking this to a-" Word per word in the text. They were an accurate match.

Well, except for the names of course. So, Jade wrote this story about her life? This all confused her. Really, it did. Maybe it could be just an odd coincidence?

So, she went to the page she was on; continued to read. She was so curious, more curious than before now. Finishing the page she was just on.

[ Page 38: On that specific night, Paige drove into Corrie's driveway. She parked; headed right to the front door, ringing the doorbell. The door soon opened by the brunette, to see Paige right there in front of her. "Hey Paige, you actually made it." Keep it together, Paige. Don't let your heart mess with you. "Don't think this is special Veg, I told you that I had nothing to do tonight. So here I am standing right in front of you, can I come in now?" Paige's heart? If you could literally hear how much it was beating. It's crazy. ]

Okay, she closed the book again. This time, harder. This had to be the night where she invited Jade over for a movie night cause Trina had to all of a sudden forget and make plans.

She wanted to know more, so she opened it and continued. Almost at the end of the chapter now.

[ Page 43: Paige used her side eye to look at Corrie watching the movie. Every scary part, jump scare, it made Corrie flinch; sometimes even scream. She wanted to hold her so bad. To tell her that it was only just a movie. It just sucks that she has to hold all of this in.. ]

At this moment, Tori widened her eyes. She slid the bookmark into the book; pushed it away from her. Could you even blame her? The brunette, had no words. What to say.

She chuckled to herself, "I-It's just a coincidence. It's just a coincidence, Tori!" Standing up, walking back and forth across the theater at a fast pace from panic.

"There's no way that this could be about you or her, right? Right?! There's no way in hell that Jade feels like that about you? N-No, she hates you!" From five minutes of rambling to herself, she grabbed her bag; even grabbed the book before heading out.

'Hey Andre, sorry. I'm gonna head home. I'm not in the right mind as of now. So sorry. We can finish our song tomorrow, I promise! I hope you can understand.' Tori sent the text to Andre.

When she got home, Trina came downstairs from her room. "Hey Tori, you missed Jade's interview on the Kellen Show!" Tori sighed, "Yeah, so? It's not like I should care."

"Well, maybe you should." Trina crossed her arms. She had this smirk on her face as if something had happened.

"And why should I? Her interviews are always the same. It's not like there's something new about this one!" Sisters. Always like this.

Trina walked over to her younger sister; grabbed her hand. "Tori, just watch the interview. If you're asking me. I'm still shocked and surprised by the words that I heard from Jade. Before you actually watch it though, I suggest not to look on The Slap."

The older Vega made her way upstairs again, "Cause that'll just ruin everything that the interview stated! Just watch the interview!"

"I'm not gonna listen to you Trina, you're not even the boss of me!" Tori crossed her arms now, but stayed still for a good minute. She did want to know what Jade was gonna say about the book. Maybe she'll actually get answers.

It has to be a coincidence, right? Right?

She went upstairs to her room. Locked it for privacy. Grabbing her laptop. Tori opened it, immediately looking for Jade's recent interview.

There's just no way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Forced**

After not that long of searching for the interview, Tori finally had found it. Was she prepared for whatever Jade had to say about the book? Honestly, no.

She grabbed one of her pillows, holding it for comfort; soon pressed play on the video. It wasn't the whole show, just Jade's interview only. Tori wasn't interested in watching the other people that was getting interviewed anyway.

The camera showed Kellen, who smiled into it and waved. "Now today's guest is very special. She has been on my show before, and you all know and love her. With her newest book, hidden love, please give a big hand for Jade West!"

The music played while Jade came out from backstage, and waved at the audience before taking a seat right across from Kellen.

"It's so nice to have you on the show again." Kellen had Jade's new book in her hand, smiling at the high school author. "Thank you for having me." Jade smiled back, then looked at the audience for a short second. "It's been a while since I've been here."

"Yes, since your other book. I still can't believe what you did with the Valencia character, so intense!" Kellen went through all the pages quickly with her thumb until it reached the end.

"So, your new book hidden love. I can't even explain how many times I've read it! It's so good!" The host said, which made Jade flattered honestly. "Aw, thank you. It means a lot that my work can make people so happy, you know?"

But when it comes to shows like this, not all the questions will be this easy.

"Now tell me, what was your inspiration to write this book? I mean, I've never seen you write a book like this. This is pretty new. If you're okay with telling us, what made you write such a book?" Kellen asked, curiously.

Jade thought, should she mention it? Maybe she wouldn't get into too much trouble. "Well, it's kinda like my real life story. Call it like my diary. The characters are real, just I changed their names." She sighed, gently. "I'm actually Paige in the story."

The audience gasped, "Wait, wait, wait. So, you're Paige? The girl who has secrets? Who has a secret crush on Corrie?"

Jade nodded, she got all nervous now. She knew how these shows went. "Yes, if you're wondering, yes I am secretly in love with the Corrie character."

"Ooh, tell us who Corrie is! Please Jade? Oh please, us fans are dying to know who Corrie is! Will you tell us?"

No. Jade, keep it together. Don't spill it. They're just trying to pressure you into confessing. Don't do it. She was shaking.

"C'mon Jade, don't be scared! You just told us that this story is all about your life. Who is Corrie?!"

Jade shook her head, "N-No, I shouldn't say. Whether or not I do say who she is, things will end ugly! Don't make me say it!"

Kellen wasn't gonna give up, even the audience chanted 'Corrie' over and over again. This really got to Jade. So pressured.

"Tell us who Corrie is Jade, we'll stop bugging you until you d-"

The raven haired author bursted.

"Tori! Tori Vega, okay?! The Corrie character is Tori Vega!" Jade sighed loudly; placed her hands over her face, so embarrassed. She didn't want to say it. Now the whole world knows.

Tori widened her eyes. "What?" She said softly to herself.

"Tori Vega, so Corrie is a girl you know named Tori? Tell us about Tori, what makes her so special?" Kellen placed the book down on the table now, so invested into getting answers from Jade. Mostly cause this would gain views and attention from the media.

Jade removed her hands. The gothic chick looked at Kellen, you could tell she was so ready to tear up. For a girl like Jade, it's rare to see her cry.

She sighed, turning to the camera now. Her eyes getting red and watery, a tear fell.

"Well, Tori if you're watching this.. hi. Yes, I'm the same Jade that you met four years ago. The one that poured coffee all over your head for kissing my ex boyfriend as revenge. The one who was mean to you for so long." Jade wiped her eye, but that didn't even help. Tears spilled like hell now.

"Have you read my book? Hidden Love? Well, I'm Paige, you're Corrie in the story. I wrote this book to let out my feelings without anyone suspecting. I just couldn't stand holding it in!" She really wished this day was over. This is not what she wanted to happen at this interview. Well, she did get pressured.

"So, how do I put this without you freaking out? I already know you will." Another sigh came through, wiping those tears again. "Tori, I'm in.. I'm in love with you. Heck, I know that's surprising of me to say but I am! All those times you've seen me go into the janitors closet at school, it's cause I couldn't stand being around you so often!" This is so hard.

"I wanted to kiss you, to hold you, to t-tell you that I love you! Knowing our past, there's just no way you'd be into me after all that I've done!"

"What should I say? I-I'm sorry! For everything that I've caused you. I'm even sorry for leaving you stranded out in complete nowhere with a shovel! I'm so sorry for scaring you, for being so mean to you. I'm sorry for it all!" It all just came out, all from her heart.

"So, yeah. This is what you all wanted right? For me to confess? Well yeah, I'm in love with Tori Vega. That's the truth about hidden love. It's my life story, and I'm happy that you all enjoyed reading i-" Her voice broke.

Jade stood up and hid half of her face. "T-Thanks for having me Kellen, but, I gotta go.." She ran out of the studio; slammed the door to her car once she got in.

Tears spilled, this is the most Jade has ever cried throughout her entire life of living so far. She slammed her head upon the wheel, making the car horn go off.

Tori meanwhile, she closed her laptop slowly. Her eyes filled with so much confusion. So, Jade is in love with her? The story is truly about Jade and her feelings towards her?

She had no idea how to react to this. Tori was just, frozen. No words came out of the Latina.

Tori didn't even realize, she always thought that Jade hated her for all eternity. After the interview aired, articles after more kept coming up all about it. Even social media's took over and even created a hashtag #Jori. People were editing pictures of the two together.

So many people shipped them, and constantly put into their bios how they wanted the two together. Jade saw them all; that only made things worse for her. She knew she wasn't gonna get Tori.

After all, her secret? Exposed, and forced out of her.

 **A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! Though, I have only 3 followers with this story, I'm happy. Thank you! As my update days go, tomorrow will be a new chapter! Look out for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Whatever**

Tori had time to think the whole interview through. She wasn't flattered at all. More or so, pissed off and very frustrated.

It was a school day, and Tori currently took books out of her locker. Ever since the interview, she's been getting bothered by almost everyone. Okay, literally everyone.

"Hey Tori, so are you and Jade a thing now?" Sinjin mentioned, having the most creepiest smile ever. Why? Cause, the idea of Jade and Tori is completely hot. I mean, it's not a lie.

Tori slammed her locker; rolled her eyes. "Quit it Sinjin, I've had this from everyone! I'm getting sick of it." She then sighed loudly, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry, it's just that, this is too much for me to handle. If the articles weren't enough for me."

"Look, I understand. But, maybe you should think about it. You know, being with Jade?" Sinjin suggested.

"And you wanna know my answer to that?" The brunette adjusted the strap to her bag before continuing with what she had to say. "No Sinjin, no I will not be with Jade in that sort of way. I don't care what anyone has to do or say about it, I'm not gonna change my mind."

Tori sighed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go find Andre. I promised him that we were gonna finish our song project today. I'll see you around, okay?" She moved away from Sinjin.

But right there in her tracks was Jade.

Jade brought her attention onto the Latina. It was quiet between the two. The raven haired gothic chick soon grabbed Tori's wrist; dragged her all the way to the janitors closet.

She closed the door, and locked it for privacy. "J-Jade, what the hell? Why'd you bring me in here?" Tori asked, she needed answers.

"Tori please, can we just talk?" Jade didn't want to cause any trouble. She did not know how Tori was feeling about all of this.

"What is there to talk about, Jade? Your feelings towards me? How you wrote a book to conceal everything that you had about me, about us?! How you confessed your feelings on an interview where everyone around the world saw?" You could see the frustration in Tori's eyes, her movements, and how she spoke.

"T-Tori, I'm sorry! You wanna know something? I hated that I had to hide my feelings towards you inside of me without telling you. I wanted to! But it's not easy, you know?" Jade leaned back against the wall, keeping her eye contact with Tori's own.

"I was also pressured during my interview. I was forced to let it out. Tori, imagine having people chanting the name over and over.. imagine the host constantly bugging you until you actually said what she wanted to hear? What would you do if you were in that situation?"

"I would not say anything and hide it!" Tori panted heavily from speaking so loud. She started to calm down though, not wanting to cause anything.

"Jade, you wanted us to be a thing right?"

Jade slowly nodded her head, "Well, yeah." Tori rolled her eyes, not in a serious manner though. "You know, you could've just told me that you liked me in that way the second you felt what you did. I wouldn't have thought of you any different."

"What are you talking about?"

Tori had to be honest with Jade, she didn't want to hurt her. This made her mad though. The whole situation.

"What I'm saying is.. if you told me your feelings with just the two of us, alone I actually would of considered to try and to be something with you." Tori wasn't lying, she meant that.

Jade looked down, letting out a soft sigh. "Oh." The regret. "I shouldn't have wrote the book." She said in almost a whisper, talking to herself. Hoping that Tori didn't hear it.

But she did.

"Jade, do you even hear yourself right now?" Jade felt like a complete idiot for some reason. She couldn't stop shaking. "Ugh, just leave me alone!" The raven haired girl opened the door; ran off, quickly driving home.

She ran upstairs to her room. Screaming. Jade grabbed the copy she had of her book; quickly went downstairs. "I wish I never wrote this stupid book!" She headed to the fireplace. "I wish I never hid my feelings from Tori! I hate myself! Ugh!" Ripping pages from the book already.

Grabbing a match. _**STRIKE.**_ It lit, instantly throwing it into the fireplace.

Jade stopped herself from ripping it, but her tears and screams didn't stop. She stared at the book. The book that she literally destroyed.

She shook her head before throwing it into the fire. The pages burned, making the fire go a little higher than it once was.

"I could've had her if I wasn't such an idiot!" Jade should've just told Tori when the feelings came through.

This book? Hidden love. Though people loved it, to read it. Clearly, it ruined her life. But you know how things go. Things can be fixed. Even things like this. Just, Jade didn't realize it yet. She still is blinded by it all.

The book now burned into ashes, to nothing. Jade turned off the fireplace. She grabbed a box of Kleenex, and cleared her messed up makeup smeared face.

Jade sat down on the floor; stared at the wall filled with all the awards she won from her books. She then sighed. "I shouldn't have done this. I'm such a mess!" Curling up into a ball.

Jade literally thought that her life is over now. Ruined. All cause of the book she wrote. This wasn't the case. Again, this can be fixed. She just took this all in the wrong way.

Negative is all that she could think of right now. So much _**negativity.**_

 **A/N: Sorry this is shorter than usual. Will be updating tomorrow. I know I said my update days will be Monday-Friday, but I may be able to update on Saturday and Sunday as well! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I Messed Up**

It's been about a week ever since the whole meltdown between Jade and her emotions towards Tori, the words that the brunette said to her back at the janitors closet.

Where she told her that she would've given Jade a chance if she just confessed it with the two of them alone. Reasons being? Tori didn't like the fact that she had to expose it like that, for the whole world to see.

The book is fine, but the interview really got to her. Yes, it was sweet and all. But, it just is too much; got very out of hand for Tori. That's why she was so mad at Jade. Just the anger talking.

The gang had a whole week of distance and were all ghosted by Jade. They never spoke to her, but they only saw her sitting down by herself on an empty table during lunch.

It's not that Jade wanted to ignore them, she wanted time alone. To think about everything. What she's done, what the book caused, and Tori. Always about Tori. There wasn't a second where Tori is not on her mind.

Another school day.

Tori knew that Jade's behavior was cause of the talk they had in the janitor's closet. Ever since that moment, she didn't want to come close to any person of the gang. Not even Cat, her best friend.

The younger Vega however went up to her locker. She put in her combination; opened it to reveal an envelope that dropped. Out of confusion, she picked it up.

 _ **To: Tori**_

 _ **From: I call you Vega, yeah it's Jade**_

Tori looked around the campus before opening it, then began to read the letter.

 _ **[ Dear Vega (I seriously need to stop calling you that),**_

 _ **Surprised to see this? Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You know, for exposing everything to the whole world. My feelings, what the book truly was about, and what the people who saw it did; said. Tori, I also haven't been talking to you or anyone because, I was thinking. Thinking about what I feel towards you, and this whole situation in general. Honestly, I still have feelings for you. Strong ones. I know that you told me that you don't want to try cause I didn't confess properly. I was scared to, I didn't know how you would react. The day of the talk we had, I literally burned the copy of my book. I wish I could just turn back time and not write the book. I should've told you my feelings, but like I said, I was scared. Of course I regret treating you like a bitch throughout all these years. You didn't deserve any of that treatment. Tori, you are the most beautiful, kindest, and purest soul that I know. How can I make this up to you? I want to make it up to you. Please let me know. As of us being a thing? I will wait for you. Tori, you're worth it. I don't care what anyone has to say about it. I lost my chance, but that doesn't mean there's hope. Right? I'll be here. If you ever want to try and be something, we can. We can even take it slow if you want. As I said though, I'll wait. In the meantime, I do want to make it up to you. You mean the whole world to me. Please, let me make it up to you. What can I do to do so? I'll do literally anything. Well, that's all I had to say. Thank you for reading this at least.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Jade ]**_

Tori lifted her eyes from the paper. She put the letter into her bag before taking out her phone. Shooting a text to the raven haired author.

' _ **Hey, I read your letter. The one that you put inside my locker. Where are you? I know at school but, I want to talk to you.'**_

Jade received the text, she responded straight away. She had no time to leave this situation alone and untouched. The gothic chick was in the janitor's closet, to keep herself alone.

' _ **I'm inside the janitor's closet.'**_

Tori saw the door right there, her locker wasn't that far from the closet anyway. So it did make sense. She walked up to the door; knocked upon it a couple of times. "Jade? Jade, it's me Tori. Can you open the door for me, please?"

Jade got up from the floor to open the door. She let Tori in then closed; locked the door straight after. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about how you can make it up to me. To fix things, about what your letter stated." Tori said, taking a seat on the floor. Not the cleanest choice to do but she wanted to be comfortable in a talk like this. So, Jade sat down right across from the brunette.

Jade sighed softly, "So, is there any way that I can make it up to you? Tori, you know that I'm sorry but I know that sorry isn't going to cut it."

Tori nodded, "Yes, it's not going to cut it. The only way I see you making it up to me is if you can show me truly how much this all means to you."

"What do you mean?" The author asked, crossing her arms. Not in a mean way though, but in question. Wanting to understand.

"What I mean is.. me. I don't want the exposure from anyone, especially your fans. School? That's fine! The population of California that ends up seeing us? That's fine too! But when it comes to your fans and interviews, I don't want the drama. I still till this day get random messages from people saying that I should be with you, people who I don't even know! Jade, I love your writing. Before I knew what the book was about, I was so proud of you as I read it. You've come so far as a writer."

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow, her mind swirling with so many questions. "I still don't understand what you are trying to say."

Tori bit her lower lip gently before responding. "Jade, I'm saying that I want to try with you. To try this with you." Jade widened her eyes and smiled, "Wait, really? Are you serious?! I promise no exposure!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down!" Tori chuckled, "Yes, I'm serious.. but, I would like it if we took this slow. You did say that you wanted to take it slow if I wanted to." Jade couldn't believe this. How did Tori go from that to this?

"Well, now that we're kinda something now, can I say something?" There's just no way this is real. Jade even tried pinching herself, but no, she is definitely still a hundred percent awake. It wasn't a dream.

"Of course, what is it?"

Jade wanted to confess again but this time just the two of them. May not be the best place to confess feelings but, they were indeed alone. She couldn't miss the opportunity.

"Tori." Jade grabbed both of Tori's hands and locked their fingers together. "Ever since our play date that Sikowitz's set us up on, I really saw what I was blinded on these past couple of years since you transferred. You weren't just beautiful in certain angles, you were beautiful in every angle possible."

So far, Tori already blushed. To see Jade like this, so rare yet now so lucky to be able to see Jade's nice and loving side. She never let go of the author's hands.

"The more we talked, got to really know each other.. I felt something. Something so strong, and I felt it right here." Jade let go of Tori's hand, but held the other. She placed that hand right where her heart is located. "Can you feel it beating?"

Tori nodded, lost for words. "F-Fast." Managed to get one out though.

"Well, Tori Vega. I must let you know that I'm very deeply in love with you. I can't ever imagine my life being with anyone else. I thought I was going insane! You know, me liking you? How can a person like me ever like a person like y-"

Tori placed a gentle kiss right over Jade's cheek, then gazed into her eyes.

"What was that for?" Jade touched her own cheek, that actually happened. "You were rambling like crazy, and I knew that would make you stop and shut up." Tori giggled shortly.

Jade tried to lean in slowly to get to Tori's lips, but Tori instantly placed a finger right over it. "I told you, slow Jade. Kissing on the lips will have to wait."

Jade wanted to kiss her so badly, but what matters is she finally got Tori. She'll try her best to not let anyone or anything pressure her. No host. No fans. Just her and Tori. She will show her that she means a lot to her; to take this relationship slow of course. No rush.

 **A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Saturday isn't my update day, but if I have the time.. I will update! Thank you for reading. This story isn't over yet, there's more to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Too Much for Me**

So far? Tori and Jade's relationship really hit it off. Tori truly could tell that Jade isn't just a horror loving girl who likes to scare people; swirl a pair of scissors around her finger.

She's more than that.

But, with all relationships, things can come to ruin it. In their case, people just couldn't stop getting in their way. It became frustrating, for Tori especially.

It's been about a month since the two had got together as a couple. They were at school by Tori's locker, with Tori leaning against it; Jade having her arms around the Latina, and gazing into each other's eyes. Both smiling at one another.

A group of students came through. They were new students to be exact. They screamed. "Oh my god, oh my god! It's Corrie and Paige in the story, that's J-Jade the author who wrote Hidden Love!" Jumping, and freaking out like total idiots. Honestly, they only transferred just to get closer to Jade. Well, Tori and Jade.

Tori brought her attention away from Jade to look at the young teens going completely nuts. She sighed, "Look, I'm sorry girls but may me and Jade have time alone. Please? It would mean a lot."

"Oh. Yeah, sure, sure! Don't even mention it, you won't even realize that we are here." One of the girl's said as they backed away. "Thank you." Tori said in relief. But then not long after, they literally were talking about how cute Jade and Tori were. How the story Jade wrote actually became something as beautiful as this. They weren't just talking normally. People from upstairs could hear those girls.

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow, but Tori wasn't having any of it. She pushed Jade away gently. The raven haired girl looked at Tori, "What's wrong?"

"Jade, this is what I meant when I said I don't want exposure."

"Tori, it's not my fault that those girls came here to us. No matter what I do.. fans are always going to be fans, and they will act like fans." Jade grabbed both of Tori's hands, locking their fingers together; looked into her eyes again. "Babe, just don't let it get to you, okay?"

Tori bit onto her lower lip gently, she nodded her head slowly. "O-Okay." Maybe she's just letting the frustration get to her?

 _ **Snap. Giggle. Snap. Scream.**_

The camera shutter went off from all of the girl's phones.

"Ugh, that's it!" Tori pushed Jade away again, but this time it was rough. "Tori?!" The brunette rushed her way over to the group of girls; grabbed one of their phones. What did she do? She flew it across the hallway. You could hear the screen just shatter. That's how hard the impact was when it hit the floor. The look on her face, it wasn't pretty.

The girls all gasped with wide eyes. "Hey! That was my phone, what was that even for?!" Tori crossed her arms, she didn't care. "For invading our privacy that's what! You didn't even ask me or Jade if you could get a picture of us. You're the reasons why we never get time al-" Jade interrupted, "Baby, just leave them alone! Like I told you, fans will be fans!"

Tori looked at Jade all upset. "I understand that Jade, but this is seriously why I can't handle your fans ever since the interview came out!" She then brought her attention back to the girls. "And you three? Why don't you three girls just leave me and Jade alone! Go get your fucking phone for all I care, it's probably broken anyway! Like who do you think you are? Invading people's privacy! Gosh, get some common sense!"

One of the girl's went up to Jade for a quick second, "As much as I ship you two, your girlfriend is very rude." The girl's all ran to get the phone. Obviously, it was broken.

One student actually recorded the whole thing, which she sent to the producers of the Kellen Show. This wouldn't be any good. It didn't take long for them to get back; soon, Tori's phone started to ring. She answered it. "What?"

"Hi, I'm the producer of the Kellen Show. I wanted to invite you on the show to be a guest! How does that sound?" Tori's face grew red. Not blushing red. "How does that sound? You wanna know how that sounds?!" She instantly hung up on the producer. "Ah great, Jade! Guess what? The K-Kellen show wants me on there was a guest! How fantastic!" More or so, how sarcastic.

"Tori, just ignore them! How many times do I have to say it? It takes time for people to get used to all of this." Jade tried to make everything all better, she hated to see Tori like this. This is not what she wanted. "You may have gotten through with it but I never will! Jade, no matter where we are or what we do.. we're always bothered!"

"What do you mean?"

"Our first date? At the movies? This guy couldn't stop begging you to autograph his book, phone case, and everything he had on him! Our day at the park just enjoying the breeze walking while holding hands? Don't you remember? A girl screamed your name and asked for a picture! We never can get time alone unless we lock ourselves in the janitor's closet or if we're at each other's places!"

Jade smirked at the end, "Getting locked in the janitor's closet together doesn't sound that bad to me." Tori slapped her arm. "Jade! Stop. This isn't fun and games. I'm sick and tired of people bothering us. If this keeps happening, I swear Jade, I'm done! Do you hear me?"

The raven haired author widened her eyes in shock. "So, you're saying that if this happens again, you don't want there to be an us anymore?" Tori nodded, "Yes, it's not that I don't love you Jade, I do. Throughout this month of really getting to know you, I can't even explain how I feel about you. You're so amazing. It's just tiring for me when I can't even have a moment with you unless we're actually alone, alone!"

Jade understood. "I'm sorry that people keep bothering us. I'll do my very best to keep them away." She had to think, what could she do though to make that happen? "Babe, can I have your phone for a second?" Tori handed Jade her pearphone.

The author looked at the recent number that called her, then called it.

Once it picked up, Jade spoke up right away. "Hi, this is not Tori but it is Jade. If you're still looking for a guest, I'd be willing to take that spot! I have something huge that I want to say." The producer thought that this would give the ratings a better and a higher chance of views. Just like that, she was scheduled to be interviewed again.

"What is it that you have to say to them?" Tori asked, she wanted to know. Like now. "Tori, I know you hate these shows but trust me on this, okay? You can watch the interview tomorrow night at eight. Trust me." Tori sighed, why did she have to get involved in such a mess?

"Fine, I will watch it cause I trust you." Tori said, placing a small kiss over those lips. "And love you of course." Jade bit her lip, "Do that again, please?" The Latina shook her head playfully and rolled her eyes, "You play too much!" She grabbed Jade's hand; headed to Sikowitz's class as soon as the bell rang.

The interview. What really did she want to say to everyone?

 **A/N: How are you guys liking this story so far? Feedback will always be helpful, it would help me for future chapters and stories that's to come! Again, thank you for reading. It means a whole lot to me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: It's Happening**

It was time for Jade's new interview on The Kellen Show to air. Jade let every one of her friends know in their group chat to go and watch it, including her girlfriend.

Tori however waited for the interview to start, having the television stuck on the channel it was gonna be aired on. Soon, The Kellen Show appeared on her screen. "Hey all, its me Kellen, and this is the Kellen show! Today's special guest is the author we all know and love, Jade West! Everyone give her a hand!"

The music played; Jade walked out with a smile on her face, and waved at the audience like usual. As soon as the gothic author sat down on the chair across from Kellen, the host started to speak. "So, I heard that you had some big news to tell us!" Jade nodded, she literally looked so nervous. "Y-Yeah, I do."

There was a big moment of silence to where Kellen had to break it. Why? To get Jade to spill the big news of course. "Well.. go on, tell us then! What's the big news you have to say? We're all open ears, we will be here to listen to every word." Kellen said, with the biggest smile on her face.

Jade sighed, then looked up at Kellen with a serious face. "How do I say this without disappointing everyone?" She looked at the audience, "For those who love my work. My books, how I write, just everything in general that has to do with me being an author.. I'm sorry."

Kellen raised her eyebrow with confusion and curiosity. "What do you mean? Jade, why are you sorry? What's there to be sorry about?" And people wonder why these types of shows are just too much for people. It causes so much drama that shouldn't even be necessary. "Well.."

"It can't be that big now can it?" Kellen just wanted to know, so did the audience; the people watching back at home, or any smart devices really. "Actually, it kinda is. Considering the fact that a lot of people adore me, it's gonna come in a big shock to everyone." Jade is doing this for Tori, she had to say it. It had to be said and done.

"Alright. Like I said, I'm sorry that I have to say this to you guys but I've decided that I don't.." The raven haired author brought her attention back onto Kellen before actually letting the rest of her words out. "I-I don't want to write anymore." The audience; even Kellen gasped. Tori widened her eyes when she heard that from her television screen.

"Wait, I'm sorry! Did I hear that correctly? That can't be you, Jade. Don't you remember telling me when you first came here on my show that you've been writing for years? How it's been a passion of yours since you were a kid! You loved to write stories, they always expressed your creative heart, and th-" Before Kellen could continue to ramble about Jade, the author interrupted her.

"Yes! I know I said that, but I just don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be an author, write stories, publish books, and I don't want people to be bothering me so constantly!" Kellen couldn't believe anything that she was hearing. Honestly, though she's a host who wanted to get ratings for her show, she's a big fan of Jade and her work. So, hearing that Jade wanted this completely tore her. "But.. this has to be a misunderstanding! You love to write! I just can't believe what you're saying, Jade."

"Yes it's true that I love writing but understand that I have a life too, I'm human. I can't stand the constant attention from almost the entire Los Angeles population, and people from around the world too! It's getting so out of hand." Jade crossed her arms; leaned back more against the chair. "And I'm also doing this for my girlfriend, Tori. This is the reason why me and her would never get any alone time. I'm flattered and all that y'all like me and Tori together but please, try not to bother us, please?" Though Jade was used to fans; what they could do, this bothered her as well deep down.

"I want to be happy with her, and she wants to be happy with me. I just think that me stopping myself from writing stories, and being an author in general is best for me." Jade didn't want to upset anybody but she felt this was the only way, and she did want a break from all of this. Just a month ago she scored the girl who she fell for; thought she would never have a chance with. Now that she has her, she just doesn't want anything to screw it up.

Jade kept going, "I love Tori, I do! I love her so much that I get lost in my own words whenever I see her. You know, I would do anything for her cause she means the absolute world to me! I want to be able to go on dates with her without any fan or anyone bothering us, having intimate moments with her.. this is all I ask for!" She looked at the camera now. "And Tori, I know for darn right sure you're watching this."

She is. In fact, her whole family is sitting down with her watching this very interview. They knew Jade had big news to tell the world, so obviously they couldn't miss it.

"Know that I'm doing this for you cause I love you. If you're upset with me not wanting to write anymore or to continue to become an author.. then I'm sorry. I just can't be a writer anymore babe. I want us to be happy together. To have no fans bothering us anymore. I love you, and I hope you can understand my decision." Jade took a sip of water from the mug that was placed on the table in front of her.

"Aw, Jade." Tori said softly to herself, placing a hand over her heart. "She.. did that for me?" Yes, she was upset that Jade wanted to stop being an author but, they were finally gonna have their alone time; be the happy couple with no distractions. "I just.. do I have the best girlfriend in the world or what?"

Trina looked at Tori and chuckled, "Sure. But she's more of a scary whack head to me." The younger Vega gave her older sister a nasty look before smacking Trina's arm, it wasn't a gentle one. "Shut up! See, this is why I hate that you're my sister and that I'm stuck with you!" Sisters. You know how they are.

That's Jade's big news, to not be an author anymore. She had her reasons.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter update came in so late! I was hanging out with friends, and literally it's night time here; I took a bus ride home literally finishing this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Worth it?**

Jade thought that everything was gonna be better, and make her life more happier if she quit being a writer. But, ever since her appearance on The Kellen Show recently, things just went more downhill. She didn't even realize this yet.

Everyone hated the idea of Jade not writing books anymore. They spoke to people. Her books really were something else compared to the other writers, and that's what makes her so special; so adored by her fans. It was a school day back in Hollywood Arts; Jade currently started to take out the books she needed from her locker.

But it wasn't until Cat ran up to Jade all worried. The raven haired girl looked at her best friend; closed the locker and cleared the combination by spinning it a couple of times. "Hey Cat, what's going on? Why do you look like that?" The redhead sighed, holding up her phone right in front of Jade's face. Jade looked at her all weird before grabbing it from Cat to take a closer look. She started to scroll slowly. "What's this?"

"Posts on The Slap, people are posting on Tori's profile. Even people who are coming in as guests are just posting to her and I don't know what to do! I'm worried for her, Jade." Jade saw it all, the posts. They stated.

 _ **Lily Tenson: So, I hear you were the reason as to why Jade quit writing. Well, why don't you do us all a favor, hm? Everyone hates you now. Even I do. Geez, you call yourself a girlfriend? I'd break up with you if you were even mine. Feeling: Irritated**_

 _ **Jasper Martinez: Hahah, what does Jade even see in you? She had to literally write a book about the most ugliest, selfish, ignorant, and the stupidest soul alive. Tori? I hope you got that stuck into your skull. It's not an opinion, it's a fact honey. Feeling: Annoyed**_

 _ **Guest: I don't even go to this school nor live there but, jesus. Tori, I loved Jade! How could you just ruin her career like that? She could've made it bigger than she already is! But cause of you coming into her life, you ruined her chances. You're such an asshole. Feeling: Angry**_

 _ **Penelope Viken: It surprises me how you still have 900 followers on TheSlap, before you used to have 150. I'll give that thanks to Jade that it increased but you don't even deserve all those followers. Gosh, the sight of you disgusts me. Feeling: Furious**_

That wasn't even half of it. Literally her page piled up every second. Jade could feel a tear fall down her cheek as she gave Cat back her phone. "W-Where is she? Do you know where she is? Cat, please tell me?!"

Cat shrugged, "I don't know where she is J-" Jade placed both of her hands over Cat's shoulders; looked into the bubbly girl's eyes all serious. "Well, help me find her. Please?" Cat just nodded, and ran off to look for Tori.

Jade started running around the campus while yelling Tori's name. "Tori! Tori? Where are you?! Tori!" She looked in every classroom, ran up and down the same stairs at least five times. It wasn't until she reached the library. Usually no one would ever go in there. She pressed her ear against the door; could hear sobs, a girl talking to herself. That voice that she heard throughout the tears, she knew in an instant who it was.

She slowly but carefully opened the door, getting inside before closing it gently. Jade locked the door for privacy. Feeling the cold air from the air conditioning, she saw Tori right there sitting on a beanbag chair spilling her tears away. Her hands over her face.

This hurt Jade, the sight of this just made her tear up so badly. Just as bad as Tori. She walked up to the Latina; went on her knees. A few more sobs came from Tori before Jade wrapped her arms around Vega. "Shh." At first Tori shook a bit cause she didn't know who this was, but then calmed down a little when she realized.

Tori buried her face into Jade's neck, the sobs and the tears just wouldn't stop. They kept coming every couple of seconds. "What d-did I do Jade? I just wanted u-us to be h-h-happy." Jade rubbed her lover's back for comfort. "I know what happened. The people's posts? I didn't want that to happen! That's not what I wanted to get out of me quitting. It's not your fault, please don't think that."

Tori's sobs only got worse. Jade could feel the wetness from her neck. That's how bad Tori was crying, in literal bad tears. "But everyone hates me! They don't like me!" She backed away to look up at Jade. All red and puffy, her eyes weren't that great to look at.

"Don't listen to them. I like you!" Jade started to wipe Tori's tears with her thumbs. "I'll do anything to make everything okay again. Seriously! I meant it when I said that you mean the absolute world to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Look, even I'm crying cause I hate to see you so down."

Tori grabbed Jade's hand; locked their fingers together. "You're the only person that I have right now. My sister doesn't really care about your work so this doesn't affect my relationship with her. My family, and our gang is okay. But everyone else? I'm like a target that's destined to be killed!" Jade shook her head, "Don't say that! You're the most amazing person that I've ever met." She meant that.

"If I'm so amazing, then why does everybody hate me? Can you explain that?" Jade bit onto her lower lip gently as another tear fell down her own cheek. "Tori, they're just mad that I ended my career of writing. They are doing all that they can to get me back into that path. So, they just thought that targeting you would lead me to writing again. You may have hurtful words be thrown at you, but you also have me."

Jade kissed away Tori's tear from her cheek, a long one; moved to gaze back at her girl. "A girl who can give you the most loving words that are true to my heart. Like, you're the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on. Or, you're more than I could ever wish for. And even, you're perfect. There's nobody in this world that's perfect, but to me? You are a hundred percent."

"Babe?" Tori said, still with a broken tone in her voice. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. Now, can you hold me close please? I need your w-warmth." Jade nodded, pulling Tori as close to her as possible until there were no gap between the two. "Please don't ever leave me, you're all that I have." Tori closed her eyes; rested her head upon Jade's shoulder.

"I wasn't planning to." Jade kissed the top of her lover's head. "And I'm never gonna leave you. You've changed my whole world, what makes you think that I would ever leave someone so amazing?" Tori's phone completely blew up with notifications. Jade rolled her eyes at the sounds before grabbing Tori's phone to turn it off.

They were not gonna waste any of their time.

 **A/N: As far as this story goes. I'd say it'll be at least 12 or 15 chapters until I end it. I have more stories up my sleeve that I can't wait to start on!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: No Matter What**

Jade had picked up Tori from her household to then head over to Hollywood Arts. Thank god, Tori didn't have to deal with Trina's driving anymore. Riding with Jade felt a lot safer; definitely way better.

The raven haired girl with colored streaks had arrived at the school; the two had made their way inside. Once they were in, already people brought their attention onto the couple. Tori looked down at the floor. Jade held onto Tori's hand before whispering into her lover's ear, "Don't let them get to you, I'm right here." The brunette slowly nodded her head.

The staring was fine. Jade however noticed that people were talking behind her and Tori's backs, how could she tell? Well she could clearly hear those words, it's not like they were trying to hide anything. These people really are trying so hard to make Jade come back as a writer. However, no matter what her fans try to pull, she wouldn't dare to go back. Especially from all the trouble being an author caused for her. It was so unhealthy.

Jade rolled her eyes; shook her head, these people seriously wouldn't quit. "Can you guys just stop?!" She yelled at the very top of her lungs. The students that were in the area all stopped talking quick. They were fans of her but they knew exactly how Jade gets whenever she's angry, and you don't wanna see that side of her.

"You all wonder why I quit writing to begin with! It's cause of people like you! Don't get me wrong, I love writing.. and I seriously don't know what I could do without it, but how can I enjoy it if my own fans get into my business?!"

Someone recorded this on their phone so they could post it online, just so everyone could get this news. No privacy at all. Jade continued to go off while Tori just stayed close to her lover at all times.

Jade already had tears in her eyes. The students couldn't believe what they saw. Jade West, crying? How rare. This is how you know that she was being serious. "I did write a book about me and Tori, and yes you all wanted me to be with her. I finally am with her and all you do is make things worse for my own personal life?" She sighed loudly as she tried to wipe away the tears on her face, that didn't work.

"Those who posted on Tori's profile, how dare you! You really think targeting my girlfriend like that would make things all better for you? It's not gonna make me come back to being an author.. it makes me so fucking glad that I quit!" Jade saw that Tori's body started to shake like crazy, she could feel it. "Hey, baby, baby, I'm right here. Stop it." She placed a gentle kiss over the Latina's cheek; looked at everyone again with red eyes.

"You see what you all did to her?! You made her think that she was worthless, ugly, and selfish! That it was all her fault! How can you guys just disrespect her like that when she did nothing to cause this!" Jade got so fired up, could you blame her for feeling like this?

"All she did was start a relationship with me. But you wanna know why she was bothered? Because you, everyone else in Los Angeles, and the whole world just wouldn't stop bothering us! Autograph here, picture there, screams here, and conversations everywhere! We needed personal space, and we wanted our relationship to work out." The whole school was quiet. No sound but Jade would be heard. "We had no time alone. The only time that we would is if we went to each other's places! Don't you think that's not fair?"

Jade shook her head, she wasn't happy at all. "And if you think that I'll ever forgive you all for what you've done? You're wrong." She meant that, the look on her face proved it. "Thanks to you, Tori feels so scared to even go to school anymore. I have to be by her side at all times! And you know? I don't even have every class with her but I don't even care! I'm going to all of her classes and be there for her cause I love her!"

She started to walk away from the crowd of students with Tori, "You people sicken me." Jade mumbled quietly, making her way inside Sikowitz's classroom; slammed the door. The bell didn't even ring yet. Sikowitz jumped and yelled for a brief second. He noticed who it was. "Ah, Jade and Tori. You know class doesn't start for another ten minutes, right?"

The couple sat down into their usual chairs. Tori instantly cuddled close against Jade, their bodies exchanging warmth. "Yes, we just wanted to get away from such a mess." At this moment, Jade wiped away her remaining tears; kept Tori in her arms.

"Your fans? You really don't deserve it Jade. Even you Tori, you both are amazing girls. I'm here for you both no matter what. I may not be anything but, I just want you two to know that." Sikowitz said, with a smile upon his face.

Jade smiled a bit at her acting teacher's comment, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jade." Sikowitz then took a sip of his coconut before writing on the board. "So, have you planned anything for how you're gonna deal with this trouble?" He asked, curiously. "Well, honestly.. the only hope I see is if me and Tori get homeschooled." The couple had been talking about the situation for a while. "That way, we don't have to deal with the drama at school."

Tori meanwhile looked at Jade the whole time. She felt like the luckiest person in the world to have a girl like Jade. She really is more than just a scary horror loving chick. Way more.

"As for the public and the whole world goes.. I'm sure they'll get over it. May take a while but, they have to face the fact that I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to be with Tori, and have a healthy life. Me being an author ruined everything for me. At first it was fun! But, I just can't handle it anymore. I got Tori so, that's really all I need. Her." Tori smiled and blushed, her heart melted. "Aw, Jade."

Sikowitz closed the dry erase marker with the cap; soon the bell rang for classes to start. "Well, I'm glad you have everything settled for your future. If you ever need anything, just come to me. Like I said, I'll be here for you two." If only more people could see from Jade's point of view.

The video that the student had recorded? Posted on SplashFace, TheSlap, and every video sharing website possible. It got viral real quick. By quick, in hours it was already viewed by millions.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I missed yesterday's chapter, I had to go to work; I had to close down the store. Well, after chapter 12, I'm gonna finish this story. I know, it seemed too early to finish it but, I do have more story ideas that I would love to start on.**

 **Chapter 11: Understood**

The video had spread all over the world. Heard by millions. It didn't take long for Jade or Tori to even realize that it had been recorded and posted everywhere for every single person to see.

It got mixed reactions from everyone. Some, actually understood Jade, and decided to accept her choices. Then we got people who still wanted to bother her until they got what they wanted, Jade to become an author again. Only a few of them were like that though, so that's a good thing. People also took this in the wrong way, as if Jade really hated her fans.

She doesn't hate them, it's just that they can really get in her way most of the time; it frustrates her to the point to where she becomes this angry person. It's a side that nobody wants to see from Jade.

Her phone, even Tori's had been blowing up ever since the video was posted.

 _ **Julie Banks: I am so sorry for treating Tori and Jade like that. I just loved Jade so much being an author, that being an author is all that I saw for her. That's why when she announced that she wanted to quit, I got mad. Please don't hate us, Jade. I understand and respect your decision. Feeling: Guilty**_

 _ **Besten Harper: I didn't know we were making Jade this angry! I'm so sorry! Be happy with Tori. Jade, I'm begging for your forgiveness. Your stories have always been a favorite of mine. That's why I didn't want you to stop. And I'm also sorry Tori for saying such harsh words to you. You did nothing to deserve that. You're a beautiful girl who is lucky to have a girl like Jade. Once again, I'm so sorry. Feeling: Sad**_

Then the people who were still trying to get Jade to become an author again.

 _ **Kayvan Jackson: Okay? Jade, just go back to writing. None of this would've happened if you didn't quit. Everyone loves your books! I do! And can't you at least be flattered that your fans actually wanted the attention from you and Tori? Seriously, just take a breather and go to writing again. Feeling: Desperate**_

 _ **Violet Karlyn: This doesn't make me want you to stop making books, you know? You've been born into writing yet you just want to give it away just like that? Jade, go back to writing. It's the only way to go. Feeling: Needy**_

Now the people who were angry, thinking that Jade hated her fans.

 _ **Mandy Henson: Wow, temper much? Jade, I was your biggest fan for years! How could you just say that we sicken you? We only did this so you could get back to writing! Geez. We made you to what you are! We are the reason why you blew up as a writer. Yet, you come to say that we disgust you? Feeling: Mad**_

 _ **Guest: Look, I'm sorry and all that we bothered you and Tori like that. But that doesn't mean you should hate your fans! After all that we've done to make you come this far, this is what we get in return? I disgust you? You disgust me. Jade, come to your senses. Feeling: Angry**_

Jade read most of the comments from every site that had the video, so did Tori. Once again, Jade got tired of those hate comments; the ones who still tried to make her get back into the writing path. So, she pulled out her remote which controlled the camera; placed the camera right in front of her. The used to be author pressed the button, making a beeping noise.

The raven haired girl sighed before she started to speak, looking up at the camera. "Hey." She placed the remote down beside her. "You all saw that video, yeah? Well, I read your comments. I'm just glad that most of you understand why I decided to take this path."

"To those who still want me to become a writer, I'm sorry. I know my stories helped a lot of you, and how much you adore them. Just please understand that I'm a human. I want things, I decide things, and I also have feelings. Yes, I love writing. Just, being this big is keeping me from my true reality."

"And to those who said that I hate my fans, I do not hate you guys. I love every single one of you. It's just that, sometimes you all get too much in the way that I burst out like how you saw in the video. But really, just please understand me." Jade not once looked away at the camera, she was serious about all of this.

"Now, after this video goes up, I'm logging out of my social medias. Don't think badly of it, please? I just don't want to deal with any more drama. I also won't be accepting any more interview requests, so please don't contact me."

All she wanted was peace.

"I want to be able to live as a teenage girl, a normal one! I want to be able to go to school without anyone wanting things from me. I want to be able to be with my girlfriend, and have lovely dates without anyone secretly taking pictures of us or screaming about for that matter."

"Lastly, I just don't want to be so huge at the moment. I can't handle any of it. At first, it was nice but, it's gotten way too out of hand. Anyways, I hope you guys can understand. Thank you for listening anyway. Well, that's all that I really wanted to say, so.. bye. Thank you for such a journey. I will never forget my days as an author, it's been amazing. Thank you." She grabbed the remote, and the beep could be heard before the video ended.

Jade posted it onto TheSlap, and all of her socials that had big followings on there before logging out of her accounts. People watched, and people listened. That's all that Jade wanted, is for them to listen and hear her out.

Tori had watched the video; requested a video call, which Jade immediately answered. She smiled. "Hey, why'd you call?" A small chuckle came out of Jade. "Because, I saw your video." Tori smiled back warmly, "I'm proud of you baby. I also wanted to say that I logged out of my socials too. Well, for now. I'm not as big of a deal as you are."

"I'm sorry, I heard nothing of that. Only seeing the most beautiful girl in the world, hope that's okay." That caused Tori to blush, her cheek a bright tint of red. "You're such a tease sometim-" Then Trina could be heard in the background, yelling to her sister. "Tori! Give me my lip gloss and a pickle, oh and my headphones too!"

Tori rolled her eyes before looking back at the screen. "I'm so sorry, long story! I gotta go though." Knowing Trina, she completely understood. "No worries."

"I'll come over tonight, okay? I love you, Jadey."

Jade only accepts Tori to call her by 'Jadey', or else things wouldn't look so pretty if anybody else starts call her that. Really, it's happened; it wasn't a sight to look at.

"Alright, I'll be looking out. I love you too, Tori. I will be praying for you, I know how bad Trina can get." She then blew Tori a kiss through the screen before ending the call.

Jade opened the door to her room; made her way downstairs. She went into the living room. First thing she noticed? All of the books she wrote, except for Hidden Love. She burnt her copy in the fireplace, remember?

The raven haired girl smiled at all of the books she wrote throughout the years. She made her way towards them; caressed the books one by one.

It brought a small tear to fall down her cheek. She is definitely gonna miss writing but, it was for the best.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This will be the last chapter of this story. This may not be the very end of it though, I might bring it back as a sequel if you like it so much! I also got a review that kinda gave me an idea for this last chapter, so I hope you enjoy! My new story should be out tomorrow on Tuesday! Lookout for it :)**

 **Chapter 12: A Talk**

It's been a year since all the crazy things that's been happening. With Jade and Tori getting together, and the raven haired teen quit writing just to live as a normal teenager; do things with Tori with no distractions.

However, Tori felt something on the inside. Something that she felt that she should've said sooner.

So, she currently was standing right in front of the door from Jade's place. She rang the doorbell to see the gothic chick's father open the door with a smile. "Tori, so nice to see you again. I'm guessing you're looking for Jade?" Tori nodded, "Yes, you're definitely right Mr. West. Do you know where she is?"

"She's upstairs in her room, come on in." He let her inside the house before closing the door. "If you need anything, just let me know. I'll be in my office." As he made his way inside, Tori went upstairs; knocked upon Jade's room door before opening it slowly.

Jade was about to yell at whoever that was, but she then had a smile on her face. "Babe, how'd you get here? You didn't let me know a thing about you coming to my place." Tori sat down next to her lover on the bed; gazed up into her eyes. "I know, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow slightly with such confusion, "Y-You're not breaking up with me are you?" The Latina quickly shook her head, "No! No, no, don't think that! I'm not gonna break up with you Jade, but just please listen to me. You think you can do that?"

"What is it that you have to tell me?"

Tori looked down for a second and sighed. "The thing is.. you know when you quit to become a writer just to be with me? With no fans bothering you?" Jade nodded, finding it so odd she'd just bring it up. "Yeah? That was like a year ago, why? Everyone got over it. What's the problem?"

"Jade." The brunette bit onto her lower lip gently before responding. "I overreacted about everything. I should've just dealt with it. Babe, I'm a strong girl. I don't even know what came to me." She sighed softly. "If I was so bothered by it, I had you to be there by my side to give me full on support. I shouldn't have done this."

Jade listened to every word that Tori had to say, but she wasn't done. "You shouldn't have quit writing. I know it was your decision to, but it was also me to be the reason as to why you don't wanna make stories anymore!" She never did once look away from her.

The used to be author dropped her eyebrow; now crossed her arms, not in a bad way. "I don't understand what you're saying. So, you want me to go back as a writer? To deal with the fans again if I end up big again?" Tori nodded, "Yes. They may be constantly at us but, they love you Jade. I took what made them special away from them. They adored you."

"But you do know that it wasn't your fault, right?" Jade had to make sure of it. "Yes! I'm just saying that I overreacted. You got this big so I shouldn't have been so surprised that this happened!" Tori then mentioned, "Besides, you know that I want to be a singer one day. I want to be able to make it big! One of these days, I'll have to deal with these fans too. It's all apart of the industry."

It did make sense. "You're the only author I know that's ever made it so big. I've only ever seen singers, actors and actresses make it to big show interviews, but you? You were always invited to be a guest whenever you had a book planned out or soon to be published, and when you publish it! You never disappoint the people in this world!"

Jade had to admit, this whole year of being with Tori. No fans and no writing. It was amazing. But then again, she did miss her writing days. Writing is her escape from her true reality after all. "I mean.. I can't say that I don't miss any of it. I do miss it, like a lot. Tori, are you sure you'll be able to handle this if I go back?"

Tori nodded, very sure of it. "Yes! Jade, I wouldn't have thought so long about it, or give you this talk if I wasn't so serious." She moved a little more forward towards her girl, inches away from each other. "Go on.. be my writer, my hot author." The brunette kissed Jade for a good ten seconds before pulling away, "Please?"

Jade blushed as soon as the kiss ended, "And you wonder why I'm so lucky to have you in my life? Cause you know exactly what to say." She smiled so huge. A little tear fell down upon Jade's cheek, which she quickly wiped away. "A-Alright, I'll start writing again! But what should my next story be about? It's been a while so, my mind is really blank to plots right now."

Tori rested her head upon Jade's shoulder; looked up at her raven haired lover. "Hmm, how about.." She wrapped her arms around Jade's waist, making sure there wasn't any gap between them whatsoever. "Hidden Love, the sequel?" At first Jade did regret writing the first one, but the story is what caused so many spirals to form. "Are you sure writing a sequel to that will be a good idea?"

"For sure, no question. A lot of people liked the book, I'm sure a comeback with the sequel will be amazing." Tori kept Jade into such an embrace, "But don't make it a real story this time, or do if you want. Whatever comes from the heart really. It is your story after all."

"Alright, I'll start on it soon. I promise."

And so she did, the second book is now completed; published. Everyone who found out completely freaked, in a good way. It got advertised everywhere for Jade's comeback.

The fans? Still crazy as before, but they understood from before to respect her privacy. Jade back as a writer after a year of freedom. She felt so glad to come back. Not only did Tori complete her, but so did writing. Lots of it.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this is so short. But this is the end of the story. If you want a sequel, I'll be sure to continue this. But yeah, tomorrow will be my next story! Thank you to those who read this story though, it made me smile so much!**


End file.
